


what the fox doesn't say

by edeabeth



Series: marauder social media [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, Facebook, Group chat, Social Media, school days, their group chat is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeabeth/pseuds/edeabeth
Summary: James Potter added a life event:met the love of my life today40 Likes





	what the fox doesn't say

James Potter added a  _life event:_

**_met the love of my life today_ **

40 Likes 

* * *

 

Remus posted a new status:  _remember kids its all fun and games for the first two weeks but then you’re behind in everything and that is how you destroy your future and everything you love._

_Comments:_

Sirius: that was super depressing 

Sirius: wait do we have homework?

James: wait i think we might 

* * *

 

Peter posted three photos: this is why we shouldn’t drink with Sirius

1 Angry React, 50 likes 

 _Comments_  

Sirius: I feel targeted with this status 

Remus: why are you hanging from a chandelier

Sirius: i was channeling my inner sia  

Remus: makes sense 

* * *

 

Peter posted a new status:  _i know one of you fuckers stole my milk_

**_Peter tagged 3 people_ **

_Comments_ :

James: ... 

Peter: u r a milk thief 

Peter: how do u even live with yourself 

James: I don’t, i live with u guys <3 

Peter: damnit 

* * *

 

Sirius posted a  _video_  to  ** _Jame’s timeline_** :  _do u know what the fox says?_

 _Comments_ :

James: y must u do this 

_Remus liked this comment_

* * *

 

James posted a  _photo_  to  ** _Sirius’s timeline:_**   _this is the most attractive photo i’ve ever taken of u when u are asleep and i need u to know that i would steal the moon for u mate but also i must remind u that u are one step closer to death by old age_

_Comments:_

Sirius: broooooooooo

James: bro 

Sirius: brooo <3 

Remus: jesus get a room 

* * *

 

Remus sent James a  ** _private message_** : wait you take photos of Sirius when he’s asleep?

Remus: i know you read that 

Remus: answer me 

* * *

 

Peter posted a new status:  _i got locked in the architecture building overnight this is why you should never study_

 _Comments_ : 

Remus: did you study at least?

Peter: no but i found a really fun ping pong game on my laptop 

_James and Sirius liked this comment_

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status: _**james potter**  has fallen victim to love life is over as we speak _

_Comments_

Peter: wait he’s not going to the pub with us tonight?

Remus: disgusting 

Remus: we had dibs on you first you traitor 

Sirius: betraying us for a girl 

Peter: with the loveliest wrists apparently 

James: no but they’re so dainty looking 

Lily: wait u think my wrists are dainty?

* * *

 

**_This status has been removed_ **

* * *

 

Sirus sent James a **private message** : we should start a radio show we could be cohosts

James: yo that sounds lit 

Sirius: plus like being a host means being pretty and super witty

Sirius: which is basically our life story

James: what do you mean basically, it is our life story

Sirius: u r so right

* * *

 

_Lily Evans sent Remus a friend request!_

**_accept_ ** _or decline_

* * *

 

**_Lily changed her profile picture_ **

60 likes, 1 love reaction 

 _Comments_ : 

James: this photo gave me life 

James: what a beautiful creature 

Alice: ohhhhh ur so pretty! 

* * *

 

James posted a new status: _Hey everyone! Make sure to check out the new radio show this Saturday! Plenty of super cool content to explore!_

3 likes

_Comments:_

Lily: this was just u guys discussing how to milk almonds for almond milk

James: ikr brilliant stuff

Remus: how did you get accepted into school

Peter: you can’t even buy your own milk u idiot

* * *

 

Sirius Black posted a new status:  _friendly reminder- the fox says: Ring ding ding ding dingeringeding!_

_Comments:_

James: what is with you and this song 

Remus: ^^^^^^

Sirius: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow-fuck you guys 

* * *

 

Peter posted a  ** _poll_** :  _which one of the worst roommates in the history of THE WORST is stealing my tea bags_

James Potter:  _20 votes_

Sirius Black:  _32 votes_

Remus Lupin:  _0 votes_

* * *

 

Sirius sent a  ** _private message_**  to Remus: i know you’ve been stealing the tea bags 

Sirius: i fucking saw u 

Remus: but he’ll never believe you, will he?

Sirius: oh my god you’ve been corrupted 

Sirius: don’t worry buddy i’ll get the holy water 

* * *

 

James posted a new status: _is it really christmas if remus doesn’t stop mentioning exams?_

_Comments:_

Sirius: preach buddy 

Remus: you are in business why are you not more concerned 

James: studying is for the weak 

* * *

 

Remus posted a new photo:  _and they say studying is for the weak_

**_Remus tagged 2 people_ **

_Comments **:**_

Peter: wait u guys had a secret study party without me 

Sirius: u r the worst lupin take this down my image is at risk here 

Lily: this is cute guys 

Sirius: i think james stopped breathing 

* * *

 

Remus sent a message _to the quadro of brilliance_ : black your parents are here at the apartment

James: shit

Sirius: k throw that emergency bag I have beneath my bed out the bedroom window onto the street

James: I thought u told them u went overseas for higher education

Peter: omg I thought u told your aunt u went to india to explore capitalism

 Sirius: well now my new home is this bottle of vodka

James: I got this

* * *

 Remus sent James a private message: was it really necessary to have peter walk around the apartment naked

James: they panicked didn’t they?

Remus: yeah but I saw a lot more of peter than I wanted

* * *

Peter posted a new status: _sirius black is actually two and half vodka bottles in a trench coat_

_Comments:_

Lily: knew it

* * *

 

Peter posted a new status:  _i’ll miss you jerks_

2 Love reactions. 

 _Comments_ :

Remus: i literally live next door to you 

Remus: and james’ place is like right down the street 

Peter: IT ISN’T THE SAME DAMNIT 

James: aw this is the nicest thing you’ve said to me all month 

Sirius: i got u all flasks for the train ride back its gonna be lit 

Sirius: don’t worry buddy u will resent me by the end of the train tide

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status:  _GTFO actually means grab that fancy octopus_

Comments: 

Lily: GTFO  

_James, Remus and Peter liked this comment._

* * *

 

Lily  _posted_  on  ** _James Potter’s timeline_** :  _merry christmas, potter!_

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status: _not to be controversial but there s a huge difference in people who put bread in the fridge and people who don’t_

 _Comments_ :

Remus: there’s nothing controversial about that 

Sirius: i know i told u it wasn’t controversial 

* * *

 

**_James changed his profile picture:_ **

_dollar store antlers, or am I part deer?_

70 Likes

Comments: 

Sirius: part deer 

Lily: <3

* * *

 

Sirius to group chat  _felons or falcons_ : DID LILY JUST GIVE U A HEART 

Remus: wait what 

Remus: did she 

Peter: omg o m g

Peter: omg u guys are married 

James: she stole our milk btw 

Peter: *my milk

Peter: wait she took my milk 

James: yeah she said she was out and i let her in 

James: she kissed me and took the milk 

Peter: gtfo 

Sirius: where r the octopus?????

* * *

 

Remus posted three photos: i was winning before black broke the game board 

_Comments:_

Lily: ah yes, monopoly. The game that wrecks friendships. 

Sirius: u were cheating 

Remus: yes but i was still winning 

* * *

 

James posted a new status: sirius has better hair than me 

_Comments:_

Remus: did you not sign out of his phone again?

James: hackedhackedhackedhacked MWHAHAHAHA 

Remus: subtle, sirius 

* * *

 

Peter  _posted_  on  ** _James Potter’s timeline_** : i s2g stay away from my milk James

 _Comments_ : 

James: ily 

Peter: u love me for my milk 

James: maybe

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status:  _wait i was supposed to go to classes all year?_

* * *

 

Peter posted a new photo:  _You wanna kiss the girl-You've gotta kiss the girl-Go on and kiss the girl_

_112 likes._

_Comments:_

Remus: i literally don’t even know whats cuter

Remus: james finally kissing lily or peter’s status 

Peter: me obviously 

Sirius: ohmygod finally 

* * *

 

 **James Potter**  changed his  ** _relationship status_**

88 likes

* * *

 

 **Lily Evans**  changed her  ** _relationship status_**

72 likes

 _Comments_ : 

Remus: does he have you as a hostage 

Sirius: stockholm syndrome?

Peter: do u need help?

* * *

 

James posted a new status:  _I dunno whats worst. sirius singing what does the fox say or learning more about astrophysics than business this year because remus won’t stfu_

_Comments:_

Lily: definitely black 

Peter: ^^^^

Sirius: wow thats hurtful i feel so targeted 

* * *

 

James posted 10 new photos: _sirius likes the dog filter way to much he turned into a basic white girl_

Comments: 

Lily: white girls everywhere r offended

* * *

 

Remus sent a  _private message_ to Sirius: hey can you send me that video link 

Sirius: sure buddy 

**_Sirius: sent one file attachment_ **

Remus: i’ll kill you if this is what does the fox say 

Sirius: wait completely unrelated 

Sirius: don’t open that link 

**_Sirius: sent on file attachment_ **

Remus: thanks

* * *

 

James posted a new status: _after an exciting time working on a radio show, my partner **Sirius** Black and I will be putting the show on hold to work out some exciting new content! Thanks for **hanging** out with us, we love u all so much! _

_Comments:_

Remus: but you literally only did 3 shows this entire year

Peter: plus you’re more of a podcast than radio?

 Remus: and the last episode was just Sirius screaming what does the fox say

 Lily: radio is the stage for ugly people Sirius Black

Sirius: wat r u trying to say evans 

* * *

Lily posted a new status: _maybe sirius’s hair is 90% ego and 10% not that great_

* * *

 

Do you want to block _Lily Evans?_

 **Yes** | No

* * *

 

 Peter posted a new status:  _student loans more like student groans_

 _Comments_ :

Lily: this 

* * *

 

Sirius posted a new status:  _so ready to graduate next week_

_Comments:_

James: wtf 

Remus: we’re just finishing our first year we have literally three more years 

Sirius: R U JOKING 

Sirius: I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS 

Lily: but u literally did 

 


End file.
